Waited Long Enough
by Frackadactyl
Summary: Ellis is finally "18", which means she's legally an adult. Nadie had always turned down her advances before, but now that she's older, will things be different?


**I am very excited to write this story, the idea has been floating around my head ever since I finished watching El Cazador De La Bruja. Sadly, it's been forever (I'm talking several years) since I've seen it. I'd watch it again but can't seem to find somewhere I can watch it because the only internet access I have is my phone and my tablet, and they won't run hardly anything I find. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes. I do not recall ever hearing Ellis's or Nadie's ages mentioned, so I'm taking a guess. (Note:This story takes place several years in the future after the last episode) Thanks for taking the time to read, and please enjoy. **

_**Ellis's POV: **_

_Bacon... Crispy bacon... _

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a jolt. Sure enough, I could hear popping grease coming from the kitchen, and the smell of bacon wafted in from under my door. I jumped out of bed and jumped up and down like a little girl, unable to contain myself.

_Todays the day... Today! Is! The! Day! FINALLY!_

I didn't even bother changing from my pajamas or brushing my hair, it's not like she'd never seen me like this. I flung open the door and ran down the narrow hallway and to the kitchen. The second I realized I was running on a tile floor while wearing socks, I slipped. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up.

"Woah there, settle down. What's the rush? "

I opened my eyes to see a pair of bright blue ones staring back at me. My heart instantly sped up, and my breath caught in my throat. Her arms were still around my waist, and her face was just inches away from mine. I could easily lean forward and- I cleared my throat and stepped away from her, smiling. I saw an expression cross her face but it vanished before I could read it. It was probably nothing.

"I smelled bacon, and it's my birthday! I'm 18!"

Of course, I had no idea when my birthday really was, or my exact age, but Nadie had decided on a date for us to celebrate on. Nadie smiled, shaking her head.

"You seem excited. I thought you didn't care about age?"

Nadie said as she turned back to the stove and tended to the bacon. I felt myself blush and was glad she couldn't see. It was true I had never cared before... but now as far as me and Nadie were concerned, I was an adult.

"Yea, well today's special. I'm an adult. A grown up. A _woman." _

Nadie laughed again and started piling the bacon onto two plates.

"Congrats, you can smoke and sleep with old men," she turned and pointed her spatula at my chest. "and you better not do either of those things."

I shook my head and sat down at the small table in the center of the room.

"You don't have to worry about that..."

I stated, slightly disgusted. It wasn't old men I was worried about sleeping with... I felt my lips curl into a smile as Nadie placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes down in front of me before sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"So... You want a party or something?"

I sighed and shook my head. She had asked me this countless times, and the answer was always the same. I don't know why she kept asking.

"No, I already told you that. Why do you keep asking?"

She just shrugged and started eating.

"I dunno," she said through a mouth full of eggs, "thought maybe you'd change your mind."

"Well, I didn't."

I gave her a look that said "you're disgusting" before starting to eat my own food.

"Seriously though, we need to do _something... _I think I have a bottle of wine in the cabinet, if you want to try it." 

I almost choked.

"Seriously?"

I asked in disbelief. She had never let me drink before. Ever.

"Yeah, after all, you are a _woman_ now."

She laughed and I shot her a dirty look, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Okay," she stopped laughing and smiled at me "Guess we're having wine with dinner."

_**That night:**_

I giggled and almost fell off the couch, but Nadie caught me. Again. This time instead of pulling away I leaned into her, my back against her front.

"I think... you're awesome."

I said, nodding my head in agreement with my own statement. She laughed and rested her chin on my head.

"I think... you've had too much to drink. You should go to bed."

I shook my head vigorously.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to move. I like it here."

I said quietly. She didn't say anything for a minute, and then:

"You can sleep with me if you want."

"Like, just sleep or..."

She smacked the back of my head and laughed.

"Just sleep, silly. Don't be weird."

"Yessir."

I muttered under my breath, causing her to laugh again. She shoved my shoulder a little bit.

"Move."

I pouted but did what she said and scooted away from her, and she stood up with a stretch. She looked down at me and smiled, and before I could ask why, she picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the living room and into the hall.

"Wooahh"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

I felt my heart speed up at that. I was going to sleep in the same room as Nadie. Something I hadn't done in years. She reached her room and set me down on the bed before walking out again. I stared at the bed I was sitting on and got the sudden urge to lay down. I did. A few minutes later I heard Nadie laugh and opened my eyes to see her standing there with a pair of my shorts and a tank top. She threw them to me and walked out again.

"Get changed, I'm going to get you a cup of water."

I nodded and clumsily started taking off my clothes. When Nadie returned, I was in my underwear trying to get the shorts on with little success.

"Let me help you."

She said, setting the water on her nightstand and walking over to me. I stopped trying and just stared at her as she pulled the shorts over my legs, then helped me stand up so she could get them all the way up. She grabbed the shirt and started to put it over my head before she stopped.

"I'd take your bra off, that's going to be really uncomfortable."

I felt myself blush and looked away, but took it off and threw it to the side. I glanced back at Nadie to see her looking pointedly at my face as she put the shirt over my head. She cleared her throat and stood up, handing me the water before starting to strip. I choked on the water.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Umm, getting ready for bed."

She stated, giving me a weird look. I just nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. I finished the water, trying not to stare at Nadie as she changed. She finally finished and climbed into the bed.

"Are you going to lie down or sleep like that?"

I hesitantly got back onto the bed, and layed down. Nadie pulled the covers over us.

"Goodnight, Ellis."

She yawned and fell silent.

"Goodnight, Nadie."

I whispered, and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
